Spider titans 2:The Master of Games Return
by Spartan25
Summary: The Master of Games has returned. And has a plan to wipe out Spider man. With new constants, will Peter be able to survive against the one who broke the bat? and what will Raven and Starfire discover about Peter will he's gone? Note: Don't own nothing, has a tiny Minecraft crossover, but not important.


The master of Games return 1

Peter crawled on the side of the tower sneaking up behind Beast Boy. He raised his hand, with a snowball in it. POOF! "Hahahahahahhaah! Come get me Garfield!" peter said as he ran away. Cyborg was throwing snowballs at Raven, who was using her magic to catch them and throw them back to Cyborg. Robin was trying not to throw snowballs at Starfire to hard, but everybody else he held nothing back. Peter jumped off of the top of the tower, his suit gleaming in the sun light. He had made a new suit that had more blue than red- oh forget it. It's the Amazing Spider man suit.- anyways he landed in front of Robin dodged a snowball and stole his staff and hit the incoming snowball's from Cyborg like they were baseballs.

The Master of Games had chosen his hero for his next ultimate hero tournament. But he needed one more. A man with white pale eyes and pixelated body came up in a hologram picture." Game master. Do you have one more player?"

"Not yet Herobrine. But I have found a player that will be the best."

"Summon him." Herobrine said, his hands flashing with lightning in anger.

"Very well."

Peter was jumping over Raven, dodged snowball. "Hey Raven?"

"What?" Raven asked pummeling Starfire in the face with one big snowball.

"Movie next Friday?" Peter asked.

"Uhhh…"

Peter jumped to the side and hid behind a snow wall. Cyborg loaded a snowball into his cannon. "This snowball is so fast, that you're spider sense Peter will fail you!" He shouted firing his super snowball. Peter turned his head. Poom! He went through a snow wall, through a mountain of snow and landed 4 feet away from the door to the T-Tower. A flash of light appeared and he disappeared. Everybody gave Cyborg a look. "What?!"

Peter looked around a saw that everything was in pixel squares. First he started screaming. Then other people started screaming to. A furry man with a red necklace, who was not made of mini block came down with a man made of mini block and pale eyes walked down. "Gentlemen and teenager. Welcome to the second Hero Tournament. I am your host, the Master of Games!" the furry one said throwing his arms up in the air.

The Master of Games walked down the stairs." I have chosen you all to see who the better hero is. Herobrine will put you in a Survival round. and when each person is eliminated, you will join me in the fortress." He walked forward and up popped name tags over everybody's head with their names. _"Mammoth, See-more, me, Kid flash." He thought "Oh, and Bane!"_ The pixel man snapped his fingers and the world turned into Survival Games Minecraft. Peter recognized that the pixel man was Herobrine. Ouch. "And you will have Herobrine haunting you in this."

3, 2, 1, Go! Peter ran forward to 2 chest, took whatever was in there and ran away into the forest, sticking to a tall tree with vines. Bane was chasing Kid Flash. "You can run, but you can't hide Flasher!'' He yelled throwing his sword at Kid Flash. Peter jumped on up to the top of the tree and looked around himself. Suddenly he caught on fire and burned like the rest of the world.

"Gah!" Peter yelled getting up from the rubble. He searched his mind. Only the beginning was true. He was captured by The Master of Games, but the whole Minecraft thing was false. He was trapped in a small arena with Bane, Mammoth, See-more, and Kid Flash. Bane. He was fighting Bane when he was grabbed by Mammoth who threw him into a tree. Bane then threw him into a mountain and rubble fell around him. He didn't know who won but all he carried about was getting out alive. Slowly, stone by stone, he dug his way up to the surface.

"Hmmmmm. "Robin said. He was watching the footage of Peter's disappearance. That yellow light. It seemed familiar. But he couldn't remember what was so familiar. Starfire and Raven were searching the city, while Beast Boy and Cyborg scanned the area for clue on where the light had taken him. (It was mostly Cyborg, Beast Boy was just thinking.) Cyborg slammed the door open. "I got it!" He yelled happily. "Remember that time that we were captured by the Master of Games?" Robin nodded. "Well after that Starfire said it was a flash of yellow light. The same light that took Peter. He was taken by the Master of Games!" Robin was thinking about it. "But the Game master has other players. Any idea of who else is missing?"

"Well, Mammoth and See-more are missing. Kid Flash hasn't been seen for a while."

Robin snapped his fingers. "Batman said that he hasn't seen Bane for a while either." Beast Boy let out a low whistle. "Yikes."

"I have a small idea on were we could find him." Cyborg said. "Call in the others."

Peter broke through the rocks. He looked around. The area was destroyed. It looked like Bane had won, since next to him was an imprint of Mammoth's face. Ouch. He started web-slinging and stopped. He was thinking about why, he, ended up here. All the villains were crazy to kill him. Was it because he had defeated Slade? Maybe. His spider sense went off, but he was too late. He was hit by a long barrage of optical lasers. The back of his suit was so worn out, that you couldn't recognize the spider on his back. He tumbled down the got up. See-more was running to him. Peter jumped up and kicked him in the back doing a insane combo on him. But See-more had grabbed his foot and was trying to act cool. Peter just used his fist to hit See-more in the face. Suddenly kid Flash rammed into him. He tossed the boy aside, knowing he was knocked out. He looked at his attacker. Bane. And he was pissed. Kid Flash raised his head. "2 out of 3?" Then let his head drop.


End file.
